Dust vs Link
Dust vs Link is Peep4Life's sixty-fourth OMM. Description Dust: An Elysian Tail vs The Legend of Zelda! Heroic swordsmen with equally annoying sidekicks battle in my sixty-fourth one minute melee! '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Dust ran through the forests, ducking trees as he went. Gaius had already played his move and Dust needed to get there to stop him. He had just finished his battle with Pit days before this. He then came to a clearing where Link stood, days after his encounter with Shulk. Dust's eyes narrowed. "Are you... Here to stop me? Are you here to delay the hand of justice?" Dust demanded. Link, not taking too kindly to the tone of the Warmblood, drew the Master Sword. Dust grabbed the blade of Ahrah. Nobody blink! Fight! ''' Both fighters flew and clashed blades. Dust broke off the lock and Link lunged in with a slash. This was met with a parry and a stunned Link was subject to a beatdown, resulting in a kick into a tree. Link fired from his bow, but Dust used the underling to dodge the attack. This only played into Link's hands though as grabbed Dust with the grappling hook and hurled Dust into a boulder. Dust picked himself up and performed the aerial dust strom, only to be met with a bomb. Dust flew back and Link threw his boomerang but Dust just barely got his dust storm up in time, repelling the attack. Dust and Link both met in a charge but Dust smoothly used the underling again to slide under Link and send him upwards. Link brought his sword down but Dust dodged and came back with another aerial dust storm. Link used the hero spin to counter and Dust flew backwards. Link threw another bomb at Dust and Dust jumped over it. The Master Sword and The Blade of Ahrah collided once more and the two duelled back and forth. Link clocked Dust in the face with his shield and Dust stumbled backwards. Link lunged again but Dust was ready. He slashed Link in the thighs and then grabbed him. He leaped high and forced Link to drop his shield. He then brought Link down to the ground, crashing Link's head onto the shield. Link's face grew bloody and as he lifted himself up, he pulled a bomb. It caught Dust off guard and he covered his face. Link kicked Dust hard and he skidded into a stone wall. Link then prepared a Triforce Slash. He charged down Dust but Dust parried just in time. Link was stunned and Dust slashed the wall, forcing it to collapse on Link. '''KO Dust immediately got back to running after Gaius. He had no time to kill Link, he just needed to stop him; too much was at stake! Conclusion This melee's winner is: Dust! Category:Peep4Life Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Male-only battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs